gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nhiệm vụ trong GTA V
Tổng cộng có 69 nhiệm vụ cốt truyện trong Grand Theft Auto V, gồm danh sách nhiệm vụ sau đây (liệt kê theo trình tự thời gian và theo từng nhân vật): Nhiệm vụ cốt truyện chính Ludendorff, North Yankton Prologue * Prologue: Vào 2004, Michael, Trevor và Brad đang cướp một ngân hàng tại Ludendorff, North Yankton thì bị các cảnh sát phục kích. Cả ba người phải đào tẩu bằng đường bộ để đến chiếc trực thăng, nhưng bị một nhân tố bí ẩn khiến cho cả ba thất bại hoàn toàn. Los Santos Simeon Yetarian ' * Franklin and Lamar: Franklin và người bạn thân Lamar phải cướp lại hai chiếc xe cao cấp về cho nơi bán của Simeon. * Repossession: Franklin và Lamar phải cướp lại chiếc xe mô tô màu xanh về cho chủ của họ, Simeon Yetarian, vốn chiếc xe này thuộc về băng đảng Vagos. * Complications: Franklin phải đột nhập vào nhà Michael và cướp lại chiếc xe của con trai ông ta mà không bị ai trong nhà phát hiện ra. 'Lamar Davis * Chop: Lamar muốn kiếm một chút tiền hoa hồng bằng cách gia nhập đường dây bắt cóc, anh ta quyết định bắt cóc một thành viên Ballas tên là D. * The Long Stretch: Lamar cùng với người vừa mới ra tù tên Stretch chuẩn bị dàn dựng cuộc giao dịch tống tiền để tha D, đột nhiên bị một lực lượng Ballas hùng hồn phía sau tấn công, buộc cả bọn phải đào tẩu khỏi bọn Ballas và cảnh sát. Michael De Santa * Father/Son: Michael và Franklin đến giải cứu Jimmy khỏi cái tàu của Michael đang bị mấy tay côn đồ cướp. * Marriage Counseling: Michael và Franklin phải đuổi theo một huấn luyện viên quần vợt có hành vi xấu với vợ của Michael. Sau đó, Michael phá hủy một căn nhà mà tên huấn luyện viên đó nấp tạm ở đấy, đột nhiên mới biết nhà đó của trùm cầm đầu một băng dữ dằn tên là Martin Madrazo. * Daddy's Little Girl: Michael và Jimmy đi đạp xe đạp ở Vespucci Beach. Sau đó, Jimmy cho Michael biết chuyện Tracey đang "tiếp" những vị khách lạ tại con tàu. Michael đến và bắt cô về, cả hai kẻ thù nổi giận đòi giết Michael và con gái của mình. Lester Crest * Friend Request: Để nhận viện trợ từ Lester, Michael đột nhập trụ sở của Lifeinvader và đánh tráo mẫu trình làng mới nhất (chiếc điện thoại Lifeinvader) với quả lựu đạn, khi về đến nhà thì kích hoạt bom, giết chết sáng lập viên kiêm CEO, Jay Norris. * Casing the Jewel Store: Chuẩn bị chiến thuật đi cướp. (Loud) * Carbine Rifles : Cướp Carbine Rifles từ cảnh sát. (Smarth) *Bugstars Equipment : Cướp xe tải. * BZ Gas Grenades : Cướp chiếc xe tải có bom gây mê. Heists * The Jewel Store Job: Cướp một tiệm vàng ở Portola Drive. Blaine County Trevor Philips ' * Mr. Philips: Sau khi nghe tin chuyện tiệm vàng Vangelico bị tấn công và phát hiện ra Michael còn sống, Trevor tìm mọi cách để đến được thành phố nhưng còn có một số rào cản từ The Lost MC. * Nervous Ron: Trevor phẫn nộ chuyện một vài thành viên The Lost MC đến tấn công nhà di động của mình. Ông quyết định đi trả thù bằng cách phá hủy hoạt động buôn bán của bọn chúng cùng với Ron. * Friends Reunited: Trevor đến Los Santos để gặp Michael cùng với Wade. 'Tao Cheng *Trevor Philips Industries: Trevor nhận một cú gọi từ gã đầu bếp ở nhà máy thuốc phiện của mình, bảo rằng bọn Azteca đến phá hoại nhà máy vì nghĩ rằng Trevor đi bắt cóc đại ca Ortega của chúng. * Crystal Maze: Sau khi phát hiện chuyện Los Santos Triads có đồng lõa tiếp tay phía sau là O'Neil Brothers, Trevor đến tấn công nông trại, cùng với cái nhà máy, sau đó thiêu rụi tan nát. Los Santos Trevor Philips * Scouting the Port: Đến Port of Los Santos để bàn vụ cướp Merryweather Security. (Freighter và Offshore) * Minisub: Cướp tàu ngầm. (Chỉ Offshore) * Cargobob: Cướp tàu viện trợ từ Fort Zancudo. Michael De Santa * Fame or Shame: Trevor và Michael gặp lại nhau, nghe tin Tracey tính gia nhập Fame or Shame, bọn họ đến cản cô. Sau đó đuổi theo làm nhục Lazlow vì có hành vi xấu với Tracey. Federal Investigation Bureau/Dave Norton * Dead Man Walking: Đột nhập nhà xác thành phố để điều tra về đối tượng tình nghi của FIB. Sau đó tẩu thoát khỏi tòa nhà. * Three's Company: Michael, Franklin và Trevor phải tìm ra bằng được Mr. K ở IAA. Federal Investigation Bureau/Steve Haines * By the Book: Tra tấn Mr. K từ Trevor để giúp Michael và Dave Norton tìm ra đối tượng. Michael De Santa * Did Somebody Say Yoga?: Michael quyết định tập yoga cùng vợ và người hướng dẫn để xem có điều gì hay ho. Lamar Davis * Hood Safari: Franklin, Trevor và Lamar tìm cách đào tẩu khỏi vụ phục kích tại Grove Street sau khi một cuộc giao dịch ma túy với bọn Ballas xảy ra mâu thuẫn. Devin Weston * I Fought the Law...: Cướp chiếc Entity XF và Cheetah cho Weston. * Eye in the Sky: Trộm Z-Type. * Deep Inside: Trộm JB 700. Solomon Richards * Mr. Richards: Thuyết phục Rocco Pelosi theo ý muốn của Solomon cho bộ phim. Martin Madrazo * Caida Libre: Tấn công máy bay của em họ Madrazo để lấy văn kiện. Heists * The Merryweather Heist: Cướp Merryweather bằng thiết bị công nghệ cao. * Blitz Play: Cướp quỹ chính phủ bằng xe thép. ** Masks: Mua mặt nạ ở Vespucci Beach. ** Boiler Suits: Mua áo phòng thân ở Ammu-Nation. ** Trash Truck: Trộm xe chở rác. ** Tow Truck: Trộm xe móc kéo. Nhiệm vụ Blaine County Trevor Philips * Minor Turbulence: Trộm vũ khí từ máy bay tiếp viện Merryweather. * Predator: Giết các thành viên O'Neil Brothers còn lại. * Derailed: Michael và Trevor cướp một chiếc tàu để tìm kiếm một số vật dụng. Federal Investigation Bureau/Steve Haines * Paleto Score Setup: Đến ngân hàng và quan sát các cảnh sát tại Paleto Bay. ** Military Hardware: Cướp xe hộ tống quân đội * Monkey Business: Cướp khí thần kinh từ khu nghiên cứu. Heists * The Paleto Score: Cướp ngân hàng tại Paleto Bay để chuẩn bị tấn công khu nghiên cứu. Los Santos Trevor Philips * Hang Ten: Đến Vanilla Unicorn sau khi Floyd và Debra bị giết tại căn hộ. Lester Crest * Surveying the Score: Đến Union Depository Tower. * Planning the Big Score: Chuẩn bị The Big Score. (Subtle) * Stingers: Trộm chiếc Police Transporter ở sở cảnh sát South Los Santos. * Gauntlet: Trộm và độ lại ba chiếc Bravado Gauntlet. (Obvious) * Driller: Trộm máy khoan từ một căn nhà tại La Mesa. * Sidetracked: Trộm chiếc xe lửa tại Grand Senora Desert. Michael De Santa * Bury the Hatchet: Điều tra diễn biến đằng sau vụ cướp thất bại ở North Yankton chín năm trước. * Reuniting the Family: Đoàn tụ lại cùng gia đình tại nơi làm việc của Dr. Friedlander. Devin Weston * Pack Man: Hoàn thành danh sách và đem xe về Paleto Bay. Lester Crest ' * Cleaning Out the Bureau: Chuẩn bị đột nhập FIB. (Covert) *Fire Truck: Cướp Fire Truck. 'Franklin Clinton *Architect's Plans: Theo kiến trúc sư Chip Peterson đến khi công trình và cướp cái vali. * Fresh Meat: Michael bị bắt cóc bởi các thành viên Tam Hoàng và giam giữ tại nhà máy cắt thịt, Franklin đến giải cứu ông. * Lamar Down: Cứu Lamar khỏi bọn Ballas. Federal Investigation Bureau/Dave Norton * The Wrap Up: Bỏ trốn Kortz Center sau một vụ phục kích từ FIB, IAA và thế lực từ Merryweather Security. Solomon Richards * The Ballad of Rocco: Giết Rocco Pelosi sau khi hắn và người đồng sự muốn giết Solomon Richards. * Legal Trouble: Cướp lại băng phim từ tay Molly Schultz. * Meltdown: Đến buổi công chiếu Meltdown. Tuy nhiên, Devin Weston đến gửi hàng loạt thành viên Merryweather đe dọa mạng sống của gia đình mình. Michael phải trở về nhà ngay và giết những kẻ phá hoại đó. Heists * The Bureau Raid: Đột nhập trụ sở FIB để lấy lại những tài liệu mật đang gây ảnh hưởng đến Steve Haines đồng thời đến Franklin, Michael. * The Big Score: Trộm bố tấn chỉ vàng từ Union Depository Tower. Rồi tẩu thoát khỏi Merryweather Security và cảnh sát. Kết thúc Federal Investigation Bureau/Steve Haines *Something Sensible: Giết Trevor Philips (Kết thúc A). Devin Weston * The Time's Come: Giết Michael De Santa (Kết thúc B). Lester Crest * The Third Way: Giết Steve Haines, Stretch, Wei Cheng vàDevin Weston (Kết thúc C). Nhiệm vụ bên lề *The Good Husband - Amanda gọi điện cho Michael, bảo ông rằng cô đang bị cảnh sát tạm giam vì có hiểu lầm ở Didier Sachs, nhờ ông có nên giải cứu cô hay không. *Parenting 101 - Jimmy bị bắt cóc bởi những kẻ manh động sau khi bị cậu ta đá đểu trên Internet và nhờ Michael đến giải cứu. *Doting Dad - Tracey gọi điện Michael, bảo ông rằng cô đang bị một "dê già" theo dõi và nhờ giúp. *Strangers and Freaks - Gặp một vài nhân vật ngẫu nhiên và làm việc cho họ. *Property Management - Làm việc từ doanh nghiệp bạn đã mua. *Flight School - Học cách điều khiển máy bay và trực thăng. *Chaos - Buổi tư vấn lần thứ nhất của Dr. Friedlander. *Evil - Buổi tư vấn lần thứ hai của Dr. Friedlander. *Negativity - Buổi tư vấn qua cuộc gọi lần thứ nhất của Dr. Friedlander. *Fucked Up - Buổi tư vấn qua cuộc gọi lần thứ nhất của with Dr. Friedlander. *Abandonment Issues - Tư vấn cuối cùng từ Dr. Friedlander. * Lester's Assassinations - Một loạt trùm thị trường chứng khoán được Lester giao cho Franklin để giết nhằm cạnh tranh các đối thủ, chi phối lợi nhuận. Thông tin cơ sở *Thực ra có đến 79 nhiệm vụ trong GTA V, nhưng Rockstar chỉ tính 69 nhiệm vụ trong phần chính. Xem thêm *Grand Theft Auto V Điều hướng en:Missions in GTA V es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Missions dans GTA V pl:Misje w GTA V pt:Missões do GTA V ru:Миссии в GTA V Thể_loại:GTA V Thể_loại:Nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Nhiệm vụ trong GTA V